


BokuTsuki's morning

by Dragona15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragona15/pseuds/Dragona15
Summary: Just porn. Established BokuTsuki.





	BokuTsuki's morning

Tsukki is in the shower, he is still sleepy. He let his lover sleep in, but he knows he woke up when hands reached his waist and moved his booty back. Tsukki feels it press between his cheeks and suddenly a lot of kisses litter his back and shoulder blades "Mhh, good morning to you, Bokuto Junior." he hears a snort from behind followed by a light bite on his nape "Yeah, to you as well, Kou."

"Put it in, Kou. No prep. Just slowly." Tsukki growled and nudged his shorter but bulkier lover. Bokuto was more than happy to comply. He pressed Tsukki against the wall and moved one leg further apart. His cock was up and leaking by now. They both grunted when the tight feeling overridden their sensations. Tsukki reached behind himself, easily finding a powerful thigh to grip and squeeze on. Bokuto buried his nose into Tsukki's spine and let out short breaths as he pushed in. It felt rough and Tsukki could feel his lover painfully. His own cock was springing into new life each time Bokuto moved. He got hard just thinking he was going to feel Bokuto the whole day long. A moan escaped his lips and a demand for more got Bokuto to hold his blonde lover closer as he finally sank all the way in. Feeling hard under a warm shower was very therapeutic and Bokuto knew the both of them would feel relaxed for the rest of the day. He waited for Tsukki to command him. His cute needy power bottom called the shots.

Tsukki has had enough of memorizing the shape of his lover's cock inside him and moved his hips "Kou, fuck me." He growled a little impatient. Bokuto was more than happy to oblige and moved. His strong arms locked the blonde firmly in his position. One tanned hand held Tsukki's neck. The other was guiding Tsukki's hips to move and meet with Bokuto's thrusts. They both sighed and moaned, the excitement building up. Tsukki arched his back with a tiny gasp and Bokuto knew he found his crazy switch. Tsukki was a greedy little bitch and surely enough he was pushing back and rolling his hips on his lover's cock. 

Bokuto licked his own lips and watched that beautiful ass bounce on his cock. He stopped moving just to watch the hypnotic movements, the way Tsukki just fucked himself on Bokuto's swollen member. "Kou, I swear if you don't fuck me properly I-ah!-yes. Like th-at, fuck!" Bokuto didn't need to hear the whole threat. He snapped his hips with loud wet smacks and gave himself entirely for his precious blonde. He gripped Tsukki's neck tighter and pinned him more on the wall. Tsukki's eyes had rolled into the back of his head right now. He let Bokuto guide him for now, just taking it. Not that he could move anymore, not with the way Bokuto stopped holding back and was pouring everything into Tsukki, wave after wave. The fire was burning and his belly felt tight. Tsukki was close, just feeling the water, feeling Bokuto's amazing hand tight around his neck, surely to leave bruises afterwards. His ass would be so so sore and he would feel the sting, such a delicious sting that reminds Tsukki how filthy and dirty he really is, how much he craves to be wrecked and marked and fucked into oblivio- what

"Koutarou..." Tsukki growled breathlessly with pure venom. He was more awake now but still not in the mood for games. Bokuto had removed his cock and was rocking it over Tsukki's lower back "Hmm, sorry babe. Just want us to last longer. I don't wanna come just yet." Bokuto breathed out, spanking Tsukki's ass hard and squeezing his neck to cut off air circulation for a second. Tsukki growled to show his annoyance either way. He was throbbing and needy "You better make up for it. You're the one who got me hard in the first place. And don't fucking call me babe-fuck!!" smack. Tsukki's sassy words died out in his mouth when Bokuto pushed his cock back in without warning. "Oya, you like it when I call you babe, Kei." Bokuto huffed, setting up a pace again, a hard and rough and delicious pace of loud smacking thrusts. "Ahh- no I- fuck... I don't like the sound.. of that at ahh... all.. Oh fuck Kou just fucking fuck me!"

But he felt empty, again. "Kou! I swear!" Tsukki was ready to just take matters into his own hands when Bokuto grabbed his upper arm firmly and turned Tsukki. He gasped when his back met the cold wall and moaned when his ass was filled nicely again. Tsukki forgave his lover again and melted into the wall. Bokuto was ravishing Tsukki in this new position. Cock deep into Tsukki, strong hands holding one thigh over and the over on his lower back. An amazing mouth violating his pink nipples. Tsukki just watched, mouth hanging open. He loved watching his ever joyful lover reduced to a lustful wolf with dark hooded eyes, baring his teeth at his fresh prey. 

Tsukki moaned deliciously and rolled his hips to meet with Bokuto's movements. Bokuto was just as vocal, moaning out Tsukki's name and his own pleasure. His mouth had found Tsukki's and they shared their first morning kiss. It was just as urgent as their rough love making. "Oh fuck, Kei. Come for me. Yeah, babe, come for me, now." Bokuto kissed and bit and growled and fucked Tsukki up the wall like his life depended on it. With a hand aiding his climax, Tsukki lost it. He lost himself and his pride and his cries and clawed at his lover as body wrecking shudder washed over his entire body. He cried out Bokuto's name loud and proud. Let the world hear he just had his brains fucked out by the most amazing guy. Tsukki's moans died out as his orgasm subsided into a delicious tingling numbness "Oh, Kou.." he moaned gently, falling limp on the wall, thankful that Bokuto was still supporting him. 

Tsukki kissed his equally breathless lover "Go ahead. Use me and come inside." That was all the invitation Bokuto needed. His strong arms grew tense and harder than a rock beneath Tsukki as he was hoisted up. Tsukki allowed himself be maneuvered and slammed into until Bokuto orgasmed himself. Tsukki stroked his lover's hair and waited for his quivering to end. Bokuto slid down carefully with great difficulty "Ohhhh, fuck ~ Kei.." Bokuto moaned pleasantly. His now limp cock slid out and Tsukki could feel the hot fluids seep out. 

Bokuto kissed and kissed Tsukki, letting him know how much he loves the blonde, and their sexy times and practically everything. Tsukki returned the affections with praise and love proclaims. Bokuto took everything. Because they both knew that outside this bathroom, Tsukki would guard himself up. Bokuto would be the knight, the not so secret lover knight with an overly affectionate behaviour towards his master. "Ready to laze out this Saturday, Kei Bei?" Bokuto chuckled when Tsukki made a face at the name.

-  
End.


End file.
